January 21
January 21 is the 21st day of the year in the Gregorian calendar . Following are 344 days (345 days in a leap year ) until the end of the year. Contents * 1 Events * 2 Born * 3 Deceased * 4 celebration / commemoration * 5 Weather Extremes ** 5.1 Netherlands ** 5.2 Belgium Events * General ** 1643 - Abel Tasman discovers Tonga . ** 2012 - " Sail Girl ' Laura Dekker completes the youngest solo sailor ever at the age of 16 years and four months, her trip to through out the world arrive in the port of the island of Sint Maarten . * Economy ** 2008 - The AEX index , the Amsterdam index, plunges 6.1% in the red, the biggest one day fall since September 11, 2001 . ** 2010 - General Motors announces the closure of the factory in Antwerp , where 80 years Chevrolets and Opels are made. * Health ** 1799 - Introduction of the vaccine against smallpox by Edward Jenner . A Boeing 747 * Infrastructure ** 1970 - First commercial flight Boeing 747 -100. * Media ** 2008 - The new Radio Donna starts. * War ** 1941st - The British attack Tobruk in Libya to. * Politics ** 1793 - Louis XVI of France is executed by guillotine . ** 1793 - Prussia and Russia divided Poland . ** 1960 - Signing of the Japanese-American Security Treaty . ** 2009 - The Amsterdam court decided that Wilders should still be prosecuted for inciting hatred and discrimination because of his statements about Islam . ** 2011 - Largest student protests (over 20,000 students) since 1992 on the Malieveld in The Hague against cuts in higher education . ** 2013 - The Dutch Finance Minister Jeroen Dijsselbloem elected President of the Eurogroup . He follows the Luxemburger Jean-Claude Juncker on. * Sport ** 1996 - The Mexico national football team won the third edition of the CONCACAF Gold Cup in the final Brazil beat 2-0. ** 2007 - Hans Stacey wins the Dakar Rally . Born * 63 AD. - Claudia Augusta , daughter of Emperor Nero (deceased 63 AD. ) * 1829 - Oscar II of Sweden , King of Sweden and Norway (deceased in 1907 ) * 1842 - Alfred Packer , American criminal (deceased in 1907 ) * 1846 - Pieter Hendrik Schoute , Dutch mathematician (deceased in 1913 ) * 1855 - Mary Louise of Bourbon-Sicily , Princess of Two Sicilies (deceased in 1874 ) * 1871 - René Baire , French mathematician (deceased in 1932 ) * 1880 - George Van Biesbroeck , Belgian astronomer (deceased in 1974 ) * 1881 - Ernst Fast , Swedish athlete (deceased in 1959 ) * 1883 - Eulogio Rodriguez , Filipino politician and entrepreneur (deceased in 1964 ) * 1887 - Wolfgang Köhler , German psychologist (deceased in 1967 ) * 1895 - Cristobal Balenciaga , Spanish fashion designer (deceased in 1972 ) * 1896 - Paula Hitler , Austrian sister of Adolf Hitler (deceased in 1960 ) * 1900 - Bernhard Rensch , German biologist and ornithologist (deceased in 1990 ) * 1901 - Kick Geudeker , Dutch footballer and sports journalist (deceased in 1977 ) * 1901 - Ricardo Zamora , Spanish football (deceased in 1978 ) * 1904 - Puck van Heel , Dutch footballer (deceased in 1984 ) * 1905 - Christian Dior , French fashion designer (deceased in 1957 ) * 1906 - Igor Moisejev , Russian choreographer (deceased in 2007 ) * 1907 - Wim Effern , Dutch athlete (deceased in 1990 ) * 1911 - Bill Graber , American athlete (deceased in 1996 ) * 1916 - Pietro Rava , Italian footballer (deceased in 2006 ) * 1921 - Howard Unruh , American spree killer (deceased in 2009 ) * 1922 - Paul Scofield , British actor (deceased in 2008 ) * 1922 - Telly Savalas , Greek-American actor (deceased in 1994 ) * 1923 - Jud Larson , American race car driver (deceased in 1966 ) * 1923 - Alberto de Mendoza , Argentine actor (deceased in 2011 ) * 1924 - Benny Hill , British comedian, actor and singer (deceased in 1992 ) * 1925 - Arnold Skaaland , American professional wrestler (deceased in 2007 ) * 1926 - Roger Taillibert , French architect * 1928 - Trude Mally , Austrian singer and jodelaarster (deceased in 2009 ) * 1930 - John Campbell-Jones , British racing driver * 1931 - Toyabali Ahmadali , Surinamese politician * 1932 - Jacky Morel , Flemish actor * 1932 - Martin Van Geneugden , Belgian cyclist (deceased in 2014 ) * 1933 - Norman Willis , British trade unionist and politician (deceased in 2014 ) * 1936 - Snooks Eaglin , American blues musician (deceased in 2009 ) * 1941 - Plácido Domingo , Spanish opera singer * 1941 - Richie Havens , American singer (deceased in 2013 ) * 1942 - Freddy Breck , German singer (deceased in 2008 ) * 1949 - Kristin Marja Baldursdóttir , Icelandic writer * 1950 - Agnes van Ardenne , Dutch politician * 1950 - Billy Ocean , American singer * 1953 - Paul Allen , American software developer * 1953 - Kees Luesink , Dutch politician and mayor (deceased in 2014 ) * 1954 - Phil Thompson , English footballer * 1955 - Joke Dierdorp , Dutch roeister * 1955 - Peter Fleming , American tennis player * 1955 - Jeff Koons , American artist * 1956 - Geena Davis , American actress * 1956 - Iñigo Méndez de Vigo , Spanish politician * 1957 - Alex Schillings , Dutch music educator, conductor and trumpeter * 1958 - Javier Aguirre , Mexican footballer and football coach * 1958 - Luckas Vander Taelen , Flemish singer, reporter and politician * 1959 - Alex McLeish , Scottish footballer and football coach * 1962 - Peter Erik Verlinde , Dutch professor * 1963 - Goedele Liekens , Flemish TV presenter * 1963 - Hakeem Olajuwon , a Nigerian-American basketball player * 1965 - Eric Stuurman , Dutch Paralympic athlete * 1967 - Alfred Jermaniš , Slovenian footballer * 1967 - Artashes Minasian , Armenian chess player * 1968 - Anja Hazekamp , Dutch politician * 1968 - Petra van de Sande , Dutch Paralympic sport star * 1969 - Halbe Zijlstra , Dutch politician and entrepreneur * 1970 - Alen Bokšić , Croatian footballer * 1971 - Sergei Klevtsjenja , Russian skater * 1971 - Alan McManus , Scottish snooker player * 1971 - Tweet , US singer * 1972 - Davide Roda , Italian racing driver * 1974 - Malina Olinescu , Romanian singer (deceased in 2011 ) * 1975 - Nicky Butt , English footballer * 1975 - Casey FitzRandolph , American skater * 1975 - Ronald Gómez , Costa Rican footballer * 1975 - Yuji Ide , Japanese racing driver * 1975 - Willem Korsten , Dutch footballer * 1976 - Raivis Belohvosciks , Latvian cyclist * 1976 - Emma Bunton , British singer * 1976 - Patrick de Lange , Dutch baseball * 1976 - Vivian Lataster , Dutch actress * 1979 - David Zabriskie , American cyclist * 1980 - Marnix English , Dutch athlete * 1980 - Dave Kitson , English footballer * 1980 - Alexander Os , Norwegian biathlete * 1980 - Xavier Pons , Spanish rally driver * 1981 - Alvaro Quiros , Spanish golfer * 1982 - Adriano Ferreira Martins , Brazilian footballer * 1982 - Simon Rolfes , German footballer * 1983 - Marieke van den Ham , Dutch water polo * 1983 - Maryse Ouellet , Canadian model and professional wrestler * 1983 - Niels de Ruiter , Dutch darter * 1983 - Francesca Segat , Italian swimmer * 1984 - Bram De Ly , Belgian footballer * 1984 - Sativa Rose , Mexican porn actress * 1985 - Adrian Lewis , English darter * 1986 - Alexandre Luiz Fernandes , Brazilian footballer * 1987 - Tariku Bekele , Ethiopian athlete * 1987 - Augustine Choge , Kenyan athlete * 1987 - Jeroen Drost , Dutch footballer * 1987 - Mulopo Kudimbana , Congolese footballer * 1987 - Joe Ledley , Welsh footballer * 1988 - Ashton Eaton , American athlete * 1988 - Niki Østergaard , Danish cyclist * 1989 - Sergej Fesikov , Russian swimmer * 1989 - Henrikh Mkhitaryan , Armenian footballer * 1989 - Dieter Wittesaele , Belgian footballer * 1992 - Souleymane Baba Diomande , Ivorian footballer * 1992 - Lasha Shavdatuashvili , Georgian judoka * 1994 - Andre Hazes jr. , Dutch singer * 1999 - Rein of Duivenboden , Dutch singer * 2004 - Ingrid Alexandra of Norway , Norwegian princess, daughter of Crown Prince Haakon Magnus Deceased * 1527 - Juan de Grijalva (36), Spanish explorer * 1746 - Nicholas Verkolje (72), Dutch painter * 1788 - Jean-Pierre-Antoine Tassaert (58), Belgian sculptor * 1793 - Louis XVI of France (38), king of France (1774-1792) * 1827 - Adrian of Adrenal Cherry Hoek van Hoogstraten (49), Dutch literary, numismatist and commissioner of Amsterdam * 1831 - Achim von Arnim (49), German writer * 1849 - Arnold Jan Bernard of Suchtelen (78), Dutch regent, mayor of Deventer and member of parliament on behalf of Overijssel * 1851 - Albert Lortzing (49), German composer * 1870 - Alexander Herzen (57), Russian philosopher * 1872 - Franz Grillparzer (81), Austrian playwright * 1874 - Tony Bergmann (38), Flemish writer * 1894 - Guillaume Lekeu (24), Belgian composer * 1907 - Louis Willems (84), Belgian scientist * 1918 - Emil Jellinek (65), Austro-Hungarian consul * 1922 - Emile De Beukelaer (56), Belgian cyclist * 1924 - Vladimir Ilyich Ulyanov Lenin alias (53), Russian revolutionary, first leader of the Soviet Union * 1926 - Camillo Golgi (82), Italian doctor * 1927 - Floris Verster (65), Dutch painter * 1931 - Robert LeGendre (34), American athlete * 1938 - Georges Méliès (76), French filmmaker * 1950 - George Orwell (46), British writer * 1955 - Archie Hahn (74), American athlete * 1959 - Cecil B. DeMille (77), American film director * 1965 - Arie Bieshaar (65), Dutch footballer * 1965 - Gwynne Evans (84), American water polo * 1971 - Teun Jump (81), Dutch athlete * 1974 - Jan Arends (48), Dutch writer and poet * 1976 - Nico Jesse (65), Dutch photographer * 1981 - CUTH Harrison (74), British racing driver * 1984 - Jackie Wilson (49), American singer * 1991 - Cor Aalten (77), Dutch athlete * 1994 - French Dictus (86), Belgian cyclist * 1994 - Wayne Selser (73), American race car driver * 1997 - Dries van Kuijk (87), Dutch music manager * 2005 - Kaljo Raid (83), Estonian-Canadian composer * 2005 - Theun de Vries (97), Dutch writer and poet * 2006 - Ibrahim Rugova (61), President of Kosovo * 2007 - Peer Raben (66), German composer of film music * 2007 - Barbara Sera Ella (50), American writer * 2008 - Rudy Polans (64), Surinamese minister and human rights activist * 2008 - Marie Smith Jones (89), the last native speaker of Eyak * 2009 - Helmut Hirsch (101), German historian * 2009 - Jean Jadot (99), Belgian archbishop curie * 2009 - Peter Persidis (62), Austrian soccer * 2010 - Jacques Martin , (88), French cartoonist * 2011 - Dennis Oppenheim (72), American artist * 2011 - Charles Zwolsman (55), Dutch drug kingpin * 2012 - Koen Koch (66), Dutch professor * 2012 - Jeffrey Larantuka (26), South African footballer * 2012 - Jeroen Soer (56), Dutch radio DJ * 2013 - Michael Winner (77), British film director and food critic * 2014 - Tony Crook (93), British racing driver * 2014 - Mimi Peetermans (84), Belgian presenter * 2014 - Georgi Slavkov (55), Bulgarian footballer * 2015 - Leon Brittan (75), British politician * 2015 - Kemal Monteno (66) Bosnian singer and songwriter Celebration / commemoration * Flag day ( Quebec ) * Roman Catholic calendar: ** Saint Agnes (Rome) (Omstr †. 304 ) - Remembrance ** Saint Meinrad († 861 ) ** Holy Macca Linus († 978 ) Weather Extremes Netherlands Record counts * 1942 - lowest mean daily temperature -13.9 ° C * 2002 - Highest mean daily temperature 10.2 ° C * 1942 - Lowest minimum temperature -16.6 ° C * 1993 - Highest maximum temperature 12.3 ° C * 1920 - Highest hourly average wind speed 15.9 m / s * 1963 - Longest sunshine duration 7.7 hours * 1940 - Longest rainfall duration 13.7 hours * 1961 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 14.3 mm * 1950 - Best day average relative humidity 65% Belgium Record counts * 1942 - lowest mean daily temperature -12.8 ° C * 1899 - Highest mean daily temperature 10.9 ° C * 1942 - Lowest minimum temperature -16.7 ° C * 1899 - Highest maximum temperature 12.7 ° C * 1915 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 15.2 mm Category:Date Category:January